


Dive or drown

by SilverChain



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverChain/pseuds/SilverChain
Summary: When find your childhood friend Jungkook in your bed after a night of hardcore partying, you question your sanity on how this could have happened. Funny story though: you don't remember a thing! To make matters worse, following a steamy morning Jungkook makes you an offer you can't refuse: to be his 'stress-reliever' in the months to come. Will you throw all your worries away and dive in, or drown in the guilt of sleeping with a taken man?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dive or drown

With a slight groan you wake up from your deep slumber. You can already feel this day is going to be shitty due to the massive headache that instantly erupts and tortures your brain.

You drank.

A lot. 

You know you tend to overdrink at parties, but your bestie convinced you to go to Jackson’s New Year’s Eve party. Granted, he knows how to throw one. You desperately needed the distraction anyways and it was a lot of fun. Well, at least as far as you can remember with your alcohol-fogged memory.

You decide to sleep some more to get rid of your stupor and you adjust yourself in your bed. However in that process you feel your hands grazing something warm. Something that isn’t supposed to be there. You scrunch your nose a bit at the unexpected discovery. You touch around a bit more. 

It feels soft and smooth, almost like human skin…

A soft low growl makes your eyes shoot open wide. When you turn your head, the face of your childhood friend Jungkook fills your vision.


End file.
